Brothers of fate
by Silverking619
Summary: While Rukia Kuchiki was sent to Human world she gives her Shinigami to a Human, which is a serious crime in the Soul Society. The Head Captain Yamamoto orders two new Shinigami Jax Fujimaru and Rin Fujimaru to deal with the situation. However still being fresh out of the academy the Head Captain gives them some time to get ready and they are place under the care of Captain Aizen.


Prologue A birth of a new Shimigami

this story begins the day when Rukia Kuckhi showed up in Kaurkada town and gave her powers to an orange haired teenage high schooler his name is Icihgo Kurosaki.

After the first encounter Ichigo had with the black haired Shimgami she tells him she's from a place called the Soul Society and she was here to protect the town from demons known as Hollows on orders from the place she's from at first Ichigo didn't believe her but after an attack on his sisters Yuzu and Karin by a Hollow. Ichigo realized what Rukia had said was true after the Hollow injured Rukia after Ichigo tried to sacrifice himself to stop the monster, Rukia had jumped in the way of Ichigo taking the blow of the hollows sharp foot thought her right arm and tossing her into a building. You fool do you think if he had devoured your soul he would just leave one soul doesn't satisfy them for long!?" shouted the black haired Shimgami Ichigo runs up to her and checks on her "there's only one way to defeat him and that is you must before a Shimgami" says Rukia calmly. Holding out her zanpktoe "ok then lets do it then Shimgami" the hollow is walking closer to them howling as it prepers its self for another attack " my name is Rukia Kuckhi" the black haired Shimgami smiled " and my name is Icihgo Kurosaki" the orange haired boy said while smiling back at her. As the Hollow charges towards them both but suddley a gulpth of light surrounds the Shimgami and Ichigo .

And when the flash of light fades there stands Ichigo with a black hircso same has Rukias and holding a zanpakuto that is longer then his body leaving Rukia stud at seeing at what she's looking at "I was meant to give him half my powers buts it like he abosed them all not once have I have I felt such spiral pressure and not only that but I haven't seen a Zanpoto that big before" Ichigo then faces the hollow " al right then you ugly basted lets see what you got " the orange haired Shimgami growled as he charges at the Hollow dodging his attacks and then Ichigo jumps up and slices I half half the hollow then howled in pain has it disspaires. Ichigo then runs up to his two sisters and checks on them both " they will be fine now thanks to you Ichigo" Rukia smiles.

Back in the Soul Society "thank you all for coming in this short time now lets get this captains meeting started" said the a bald old man with a white long beard and his eyes closed "today's meeting is about squid 13s Rukia Kuckhi of the Kuckhi clan" Ruk…..Rukia? What about her head captain Yammoto?" says a white haired man wearing a white hicso " easy now Uktaka I bet its nothing bad has happened to her right old man Yama?" says a laid back man who is wearing a hat and white hicso but has a pink kimmino covering it putting his hand on Ukatkas shoulder and then looking at the head captain. The old head captain looks at the laid back man and says " I told you to never call me that again Captain Kyaoko or do you need a scolding like when you was my student" Kyoko then shudders no thank you old man… I mean no thank you head captain" then a short kid then sighs and says oh no here we go again old men bicking again. Has he rolled his eyes " I have received a message from the research and development laboratory that miss Kuckhi as gave her powers to a resented of Karakuda town.

All the captains look in shock "Rukia wouldn't never do that that's a treason to the Soul Society Captain Kuckhi say something this your sister we are talking about here!" Shouted Captain Ukatka as look the captains look at a man with with long black hair, hand gauntlets, a scarf that is wrapped around his neck and hair accessories in his three pieces of his fringe " me and my Lieutenant Renji Abrai will go get her from the world of the living please allow me the honer of bringing back my traitorous sister sir " head captain Yammto then looks at Captain Kuckhi "No I have already picked two callable men from the Soul Academy they have six months to bring back Rukia Kuckhi if they don't succeeded in this time frame you and your lieutenant can go be sent there and bring back miss Kuckhi and you can kill the two men that I have sent if they have failed us" Captain Kuckhi nods " I won't let you down thank you for the chance head captain" he says calmly while captain Ukatka looks at byakika with a angry look.

"What's with that face Jushiro" says a smiling man bending side ways to look at him who also has his eyes close Ukatka looks at the smiling man "Captain Ichimaru" Ukatka said with a look of worry "be grateful that head captain Yammoto choose two rookies from the Soul Academy instead of Mayui he would of just weaked Rukia and the boy to the point that he will bring Rukia back but he will just keep the boy for experiments" Ichimaru then points to a man that is standing near the top of the meeting hall the man Ichmaru was pointing at wears face paint a headdress and his hircso was in a shape of a lab coat " or it could be worse then him head captain could of sent Kenpachi Zarki and you know what he's like if he got sent down there he would of just killed Rukia the boy and the two rookies" Ukatka then nods in agreement to what captain Ichmaru had said.

"Head captain what are these Rookies like I mean we might be sending them to their deaths if they have no experience fighting" says a female captain " I agree with you Captain Son Foi that's why they are waiting outside the doors of the this very barracks" Yammoto then looks at his lieutenant " go let them in" Yammotos lieutenant then opens the doors to the meeting hall and in came two men one with long red,green and blue hair with a headband wrapped around and the colour zanpto sheaf is a bright red while the other one has half of his side hair cut off and with purple and black hair. "I want you captains to give these two brothers a warm welcoming and take one under your wing and train them before we send them off to the world of the living for their mission" says Yammoto.

"Wait wait wait I want to challenge one these captains to a sparring match because I got so bored waiting out there with my little brother" all of the captains just look at the Shimgami with purple and black hair " you cant have sparring matching here in the Sertatai its forbidden by central 46 but you can have a battle in the Rokgan" says Yammoto " that sounds good to me but who will be my sparring parter" says the purple haired shimgami with a cocky smile then suddley a tall man with pointie hair and wearing an eye patch and sleevless hircso stands in front of the brothers "I like your style kid I hope your strong though and back up them words because my third seat Ikkaku maradmare will be your sparring panter". The Purple black haired shimgami then smiled bring him on I like a challenge" then his little brother taps him on his shoulder " think what your doing brother do you know that is" then his brother looked back at him then back at the tall captain " no who are you sir" Kenpaci then grinned a wicked smile " I am squid 11s captain Kenapchi Zarki" suddley bother brothers start to panic has Kenpachi walks pass them " I hope you don't back out from this sparring match these type of things bore me if im not in them but I like to see if both fighters are strong so I can take them on"

the next day in the Rokongai all the Shimgami gavered around the battle area while both brothers were waiting for there sparring partner " are you sure you want to go though with this brother" says the red, green,blue haired Shimgami then this older brother looks at him " don't worry this will be a cake walk I mean we haven't learnt shikai yet I know that much but when it comes to strategies we are both smart at them yet im better at swords play" with this the younger smiled "good luck he said he then joined the crowed of Shimgami "ummmmm I am really interested to see how this match plays out I have heard rumours about these to kids from the academy but will he be a match from 3rd seat Maradrame " says a short girl who's hair is in a bun with black hair as she looks on waiting the arrival of Ikkaku. then sunddley a tallish man stand next to her wearing glasses and has brown hair "don't worry Momo I have faith in this boy and his brother they seemed both skilled so he will give Ikkaku a good challenge even if there is any serous injures either way we know that squad 4s Captain would heal their wounds or head captain Yammato will stop the match" said the man calmly looking at Momo with a smile "captain Aizan" she looked at him then sunddley Kenpaci comes walking to the battle field with a little girl with pink hair on his shoulder followed by two men one with black hair with a clip at the side of his hair and the other man who is bald and has red eye brows.

"Sorry we are late for this match we was following our lietent and captain here and welll we ended up lost" says the purple haired man, the purple and black haired Shimgami then looked at the girl with pink on Kenpachis shoulder "this kid is your lieutenant she doesn't seem like much" he said with a cocky smile "maybe you should watch your mouth and forecourts on your fight shavey" the pink haired lieutenant said In a kids voice the purple and black haired shimgami them got took back from she said in shocked expression as no one has ever called him that before " I will shorty which one is my opponent Kenpachi" Kenpachi gives the shimgami a death glare " first of all you should show better respect to my lieutenant boy unless you want me to take Ikkakus place" "n...no sorry sir" the young shimgami said scaredly as his brother watches on from the crowd "well my brother knows how to make friends and make the situation even worse for himself" he whispers to himself and then sighs " your an opponent is me kid "says the balded headed man has he walks up to the amidships " my name is Ikkaku Madradame its only commean ceterce that you give your name out to because I gave you mine."

The cocky boy then smiled "my name is Fujimaru Jaxs " Ikkaku then smiled then unsheathe his Zanpakuto and charges at the boy still smiling and took a swing at Jaxs which he blocked by just by the purple and black haired Shimgami with just his hand which leaves all the crowd of shimgamis stunned by what they just saw. " wow Shavey just blocked baldy s attack with his hand" said the pink haired lieutenant " I know Yachiru I saw I knew I was right when I said this kids strong at the meeting maybe I could get a good warm up from after his fight Ikkaku" the spiked haired man smiled maniacal "yay should you test out his stentgh Kenny" cheered Yarchiru. Ikkaku was also stunned by what had happened "not bad kid I actually surprised you blocked my Zanpakutowithout you unsheathing yours" Ikkaku then jumps back as Jaxs looks at him "well you see ive never had to use my zanpakuto before but in a sparring match or taking on low class Hollows during my days back at the academy ive only used my fists or Kido but you should no im a expect on sword skills but not that good with kido but on the other hand my brother who's over there he is an expert on Kido while he's no good a sword skills well he's not on par with me yet". Ikea then took another swing at Jaxs who this time uses his flash step to get behind Ikkaku "my my attacking a man who hasn't even even drew his weapon yet even though I don't need it" has jaxs jumps up and then spin kicks Ikkaku sending him flying about five meters away from the cocky Shimgami as his brother watches on " why are you just toying with him Jaxs you could of just finished him off soon as he drew his zanpakuto" Ikkaku gets back up and spits out some blood" you are good we would love you to be in squad 11 it would be amazing if I can fight you again and again same goes with my captain but I have to finish this."

"Wait what do you mean finish this I am winning this match there's not even a scratch on me" said the purple black haired shimgami said in confusion "well to let you know boy im going easy on you to enjoy this fight more I mean that's the motto of squad 11 and like my captain would say what's the point of killing your opponent when it just ruins the fun out of but now I am going to fight seriously now so kid you better draw your Zanpote because im not gonna go easy on ya" Ikkaku smiled and put this hilt of his zanpakuto on the top part of this sheaf and then sunddley a burst of spiritual engry fights the young Shimgami and the rest of the other Shimgamis "extend **Hoksakimaru"** sunddley smoke covers Ikkaku "wh….what's going on what's with the smoke" says Jaxs in shock "is 3rd seat mardarame really gonna use his Shikai on this kid" says a random Shimgami "well its that kids funrel no one has stopped Ikkakus Shikai before" says another Shimgami "Shikai what the hell is that" says Jaxs even more confused "let me explain boy says a voice coming from the crowd sunddley the man with brown hair and wearing glasses supporting with a smile comes forward " wh…. Who are you" says Jaxs "my name is Sosuke Aizan squad 5 captain anyway with that aside I am going to tell you what a Shikai is it is another form your Zanptoe takes first is what Ikkaku is doing is Shikai and the second form that your Zanpctoe takes is called Banaki, Banaki is much stronger then a Shikai. With a Shikai you have to communicate with the spirit in your Zanptoe or it will call out to you and if that happens it will takes months for you to master it its the same with Bankai you can only learn this if your on a captain or lieutenant level" says the brown haired captain "thanks for the information captain Aizan" Aizan then nodded and smiled " I have one more thing for you boy I do believe you can win this sparring match ageast Ikkaku after this match is done I want to offer you a position as my 3rd seat on squad 5" Jax then smiled "it would be an oner sir but what about my brother " Aizan then looked at Ikkaku you better fouse on Madremare we will talk about that later at the squad 5 barracks" said Aizan then Jax nodded and faced Ikkaku with smoke fading away now stands the Bald headed Shimigami who's zanptoe is now is a Spear.

"Now lets get started" smiles the bald headed shimigami as he uses his flash to be in front of Jaxs and lifts his Hoskaimaru towards the throat of the young shimigami Jax manges to push it away "you shouldn't of dodged kid" says Ikkaku in a serous tone as his spear extences to the left as the blade cuts the side of Jaxs head has he jumps back "wh..what was that" as Jaxs watch Ikkaku spins Hoskaimaru in his hand " that was just a taste of my Zanpotoes power" says Ikkaku has he catches it " I see so this is the power of a Shikai now that I know your power looks like I have to use my Zanpoto now" the purple and black haired shimigami then unsheathed his zanpotoe as blood dripped down from his head and landed on the sand in front of him "you think you no my power of my Shikai even though this is the first time you've seen a Shikai lets see what you've learnt so far kid hope your ready because this is gonna be fun" says the bald headed shimigami has he his flash step to go from left to right as Jax watches him then lifts his hand up "Hado number 1 **Soi"** sunddley a light was sent out Jaxs his hand and then Ikkaku then stops has if he frozen "a Kido spell damn it" then Jaxs uses his flash step to appear upside down with his hand in front of the bald shimigamis face "Soicotsui" said Jaxs with a cocky smile on his face has Ikkakus eyes widen "damn he got me well played Jaxs" then an explosion happens has the other shimigami take cover expect for Kenpachi who was standing there with a huge maniacal smile on his face "this kid is something special I knew my faith in him was right now to use this power to my advantage" says a brown haired captain who took cover on top of a huts roof the sunddley to men who used flash step to appearer behind Aizan "let us go Gin, Tosen we have a lot of work to do " Aizan says in a calm voice has he was talking to the captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru and dark skied man with a glasses and dread locks he is the captain squad 9 Kamine Tosen. Has all three men use their flash step to head to a different location. Ikkaku then laid on the floor knocked out and is helped up by Yumichia "you did well Ikkaku you to Jaxs by the way when you and Ikkaku was fighting I got a message from the head captain about which squads you and your brother will be assigned to" Jaxs looks at the flamboyant Shimigami and sheaf's his Zanptoe "really which squads has Yammato assigned us to " Yumichia walks closer to the young Shimigami "even though you fight ugly because of your arrogance that might be your downfall Jaxs and the squads by the way due to the mission your going on in a 2 weeks time for now you be in separate squads you Fujimaru Jaxs will be assigned to squad 5 with captain Aizan and your younger brother will be assigned to squad 3 which is captain Ichimaru and has also the 3rd seat of squad 11 I would like to welcome both of you to the gotei 13.

End of prologue

Sorry about the spellings this is the first bleach story I have done and I plan to do more chapters to this I am also working on another story with cos if you think I should change some things let my friend know because this will be on his fanfic account also check his fanfic story's he has been working on so if anyone checks this out thank you and there will be more chapters in the future :). the next chapter will be when Jaxs joins Squad 5 and his younger brother joins squad 3 and more+suprizes yet to come if this does well.


End file.
